Avispas y Mariposas
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: La pequeña Franziska jamás se imaginó que del accidente que dejaría a su padre dependiendo de un bastón pudiese surgir algo tan importante para ella como lo fue la realización de sus sentimientos hacia Miles Edgeworth: algo que llevaba meses odiando, algo que se esmeraba en reprimir. (Oneshot dividido en 3 partes por ser muy largo)
1. PARTE 1

**Notas de autora a pie de página.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM Co., Ltd. excepto aquellos inventados por mí. El FANART de la portada tampoco es mío pero debido a que no sé quién es el dibujante no puedo dar los créditos correspondientes. Si alguien sabe, agradecería mucho que me dijese.

 **ADVERTENCIA POR:** Violencia y lenguaje capacitista.

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

* * *

El sol de verano comenzaba su descenso hacia el crepúsculo cuando quedó oculto casi por completo detrás de la hilera de pinos que rodeaba la cancha. Franziska agradeció internamente a la vez que retiraba la mano de su rostro, la cual hasta el momento había utilizado a modo de visera para poder disfrutar del partido que ya se acercaba a su fin. Éste había sido largo y reñido pero su padre se había lucido, como siempre, y aunque ya era un hombre maduro en comparación con sus compañeros polistas, no mostraba signos de cansancio y su caballo se paseaba grácil en el campo de juego.

La niña se agarró con vehemencia de la barandilla que tenía en frente al ver cómo Manfred von Karma pasaba a toda velocidad a lomos de _Schwarz_ , su caballo favorito, y arremetía contra la pelota la cual dirigió con precisión hacia uno de los jugadores que estaba en su mismo equipo. Franziska sonrió orgullosa al oír como la multitud aglomerada en las gradas –la cual estaba conformada en su totalidad por la clase alta alemana– vitoreaba y aplaudía a su padre.

Él era perfecto en todo. Era la definición más acertada de lo que significaba ser un von Karma.

–Ha sido un pase excelente –observó Miles Edgeworth a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia ella por primera vez durante todo el juego.

La jovencita lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué el tutelado de su padre se empeñaba tanto en seguir a éste en todas sus actividades e imitar todas sus acciones. Franziska lo consideraba molesto, ya que, no sólo pretendía ocupar un puesto que le pertenecía solamente a ella, sino que además al parecer estaba convencido de que podía llegar a ser tan bueno como el Rey de los fiscales.

 _(No le llegas ni a los talones, estúpido Miles Edgeworth),_ lo insultó en sus pensamientos mientras se esforzaba en ignorarlo completamente.

El muchacho, que estaba estudiando para fiscal, también jugaba al polo y aunque Franziska tenía que reconocer que se le daba bastante bien, aún le faltaba ese "algo", esa elegancia que solo alguien con sangre von Karma podía tener y siempre que podía se lo echaba en cara: "Jamás cabalgarás tan bien como papa", le decía. "Así no se toma las espuelas, estúpido. Igual, no me extraña; después de todo, no posees alma ecuestre como nosotros".

Se vio obligada a salir del lapsus mental en el que la intervención de Miles la había sumido para regresar a la realidad cuando su padre volvió a pasar cerca de ella. Deseaba con todo su corazón que notase su presencia en la primera fila y le dirigiera una sonrisa de aprobación, pero como en todos los ámbitos de su vida, Manfred estaba demasiado concentrado en ser perfecto y eso no le dejaba tiempo para buscar el rostro emocionado de su hija. Ni siquiera cuando el partido parecía tranquilizarse por momentos y no tenía la pelota en su posesión.

Franziska suspiró: se sentía muy imbécil esperando un saludo de su _papa_. Tenía once años y ya era hora de que madurase.

–El partido se está alargando demasiado –dijo Miles de repente, y el escuchar su voz nuevamente le crispó los nervios–. Debería de haber terminado hace dos minutos –agregó a la vez que miraba su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Ja! –Franziska se permitió distraer su atención de la cancha para mirar con ojos vivaces al protegido de Manfred– ¿Qué sucede, estúpido Miles Edgeworth? ¿Acaso te preocupa que _papa_ rompa un nuevo record de anotaciones y así te cueste más alcanzarlo? –atacó burlona.

Fue testigo de cómo el joven dejaba de observar el reloj para así voltear su rostro hacia la pequeña. Al principio la miró impasible e inmediatamente después arqueó una ceja. Franziska se puso tensa: el hecho de que él estuviese cada vez más alto y ella igual de bajita no solo alimentaba su ira, sino que le hacía sentir inferior por un motivo u otro. La manera en la que el joven tenía que agachar la cabeza cada vez que le hablaba, no la hacía sentir más que una pulga, la cual no era digna de atención. Y sólo ella sabía lo mucho que aspiraba su atención.

–Lo que me preocupa es que estén intentando alargar el asunto para que el equipo contrario pueda anotar y así tirar abajo el record de partidos ganados de tu padre –el muchacho volvió a fijar sus ojos en el reloj lo cual Franziska tomó como una venganza al desaire que le había hecho anteriormente–. Van tres minutos. Es extraño que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

–Tres minutos en los que papa se ha lucido –dijo apresurada con la intención de alabar las cualidades de su progenitor y a su vez conseguir que Miles Edgeworth volviese a dirigirse hacia ella un poco–. Que lo extiendan un poco más y estoy segura que el gran Manfred von Karma anotará al menos dos veces.

Esperaba que Miles le señalara lo absurdo de su observación, ya que era imposible conseguir dos anotaciones a esa altura del juego cuando tanto el caballo como el jinete están agotados, pero no recibió respuesta a cambio. El tutelado la ignoró completamente mientras en su rostro se observaba una expresión llena de consternación por el asunto que se estaba dando en la cancha.

 _(Estúpido)_. Franziska tensionó la mandíbula y aceptó que ya no podría concentrarse en la competición que tenía en frente. Una mezcla de ira y asco creció en su interior al ser consciente una vez más de lo que le estaba pasando.

Llevaba meses así: era como una enfermedad, algo canceroso que le había crecido en el interior del pecho ni bien alcanzó la plena consciencia de sus sentimientos. Ya no era una niña, y aunque todavía le faltaba un poco para ser considerada una adolescente, las hormonas ya habían comenzado a hacer de las suyas por lo que, además de hacer aparecer algún que otro grano en su frente el cual se esmeraba en tapar con el flequillo, también se había vuelto muy aficionada a conseguir que Miles Edgeworth le hiciese caso. Cualquier tipo de caso. No importaba si era para regañarla –que a veces tenía el tupé de hacerlo, el muy estúpido–, para advertirle algo o simplemente para ver si necesitaba que le alcanzase algún libro de jurisprudencia mientras ella estudiaba en su habitación.

No sabía qué le pasaba y no podía diferenciar esas emociones de su inmensa necesidad de competencia. Algo le decía que no estaba bien ya que desde que él había puesto un pie en esa casa, ella se había empeñado en ser su instructora y una especie de hermana "mayor" pero la realidad era que no compartían lazos de sangre, y para cuando Miles llegó a su vida, Franziska ya era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que no era su hermano. Así todo, sentía que eso no era justificación y que tampoco podía permitir que aquello la distrajese de seguir el legado de los von Karma, el cual era su objetivo mayor, pero de cierta manera lo estaba haciendo, y se detestaba por eso.

 _(Ojalá pudiese arrancarme esto)_ , pensó a la vez que se acariciaba el estómago por encima del vestido. Quizás otros le llamaran mariposas, pero para ella eran como avispas dando aguijonazos en su barriga. Las mariposas eran bonitas; las avispas, no tanto.

De repente sintió cómo toda la gente a su alrededor ahogaba una sorpresa y su mente quedó en blanco. Fijó su interés en la cancha y vio cómo Schwarz, el semental negro que Manfred montaba tan bien, estaba parado en dos patas, de una forma en la que ella jamás había visto a un caballo, y eso era mucho decir. Entonces, en el momento en el que el animal se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y cayó con todo su peso sobre su padre, sintió un relámpago de terror recorriéndole la espalda e incrédula de lo que estaba viendo, se agarró fuertemente de la barandilla.

Sólo fue necesario un milisegundo para que Franziska von Karma se percatara de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Papa! –un grito ahogado salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, con toda la desesperación que puede sentir una niña al ver a su padre sufrir un accidente de ese tipo.

La confusión y el espanto a su alrededor era generalizado si bien por un momento se sintió entumecida, como si no hubiese nadie más allí que ella y su padre, inerte, en medio del campo de juego.

Sin fijar la mirada en ningún lugar en concreto, vio como un par de hombres saltaban las barandas que separaban las gradas de la cancha para acercarse a Manfred, y así su mente reaccionó y tuvo el impulso de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando ya había pasado una pierna al otro lado, sintió que un brazo la tomaba de la cintura y la regresaba de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba. Ella pataleó y chilló sin saber quién era el desgraciado que osaba separarla de su querido padre. No tardó en darse cuenta que quien la tenía imposibilitada no era otro que Miles Edgeworth, el cual con el rostro desfigurado de preocupación intentaba hacer que se quedase quieta.

-¡Franziska! –le dijo, tratando de sentarla en uno de los banquillos pero la joven no podía con su desesperación– ¡Franziska, demonios! ¡Quédate quieta! ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡No! –se negó con exasperación. La angustia la arrastraba hacia su padre, el cual por lo que pudo visualizar, seguía sin moverse mientras alguien intentaba reanimarlo. Oyó que una mujer llamaba a una ambulancia no muy lejos de ella–. P-papito… –sollozó. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, hirvientes, y le caían por el mentón– Papi… no, por favor. Tú no.

Miles Edgeworth la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola y, al parecer, tratando de que ella no volviese a poner los ojos en la escena. Franziska estaba temblando y el dolor en su pecho era casi intolerable: no era justo. Ya había perdido a su queridísima madre, ¿por qué ahora también tenía que morir su padre, el hombre que le dio todo, a quien más admiraba, su mayor ídolo? ¿Sería su destino el estar sola? ¿Era aquella la cruz con la que tenía que cargar? No sería capaz de soportar otro funeral. No de nuevo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado! :) Como ya dije en el sumario, es un oneshot que dividí en tres partes para que su lectura fuese más sencilla (no sé escribir cosas que tengan menos de 5 mil palabras, lo siento xDDD)

Dentro de un par de días o puede que incluso mañana, publicaré la segunda parte, y espero también contar con tu lectura :D

Este fanfic se basa en un headcanon muy grande que tuve en el trabajo (sí, en el trabajo xDDD) que se me ocurrió así de repente. Nunca me había preguntado la razón por la que Manfred debía de usar bastón pero esta idea me pareció bastante acertada, además me servía para meter un poco de mitsumei.

Intenté dejar lo más claro posible que los sentimientos son solo de Franzy hacia Miles y no son correspondidos, obviamente, ya que en este fanfic Franziska es una niña de once años que tiene su primer crush y Miles ya tiene dieciocho. Aún así me sirvió para plasmar la manera en la que creo (en mi cabeza) que Franzy empezó a sentir cosas por Miles, base de otro fanfic mío que publicaré si lo termino algún día xD

Desactivé los comentarios anónimos a manera de tener más control sobre el hate que recibe esta pareja, pero si tienes una cuenta puedes comentar y te leeré, además de agradecértelo muchísimo.


	2. PARTE 2

**PARTE 2**

* * *

Pocas veces en su vida Franziska había estado en una sala de emergencias ya que, desde hacía años, los von Karma contaban con un médico de confianza que se aparecía en casa siempre que ella tenía un resfriado muy fuerte o su padre se quejaba de una jaqueca que le impedía trabajar. Manfred y su hija contaban con una salud casi de acero, perfecta como todo lo que los rodeaba, por lo que solo en contadas ocasiones el Rey de los fiscales se había visto obligado a dirigirse a un centro hospitalario por él mismo o para llevar a alguno de los niños que tenía a cargo, si bien Miles Edgeworth siempre había tenido las defensas bastante bajas.

Franziska se movió incómoda en el sofá. Agradeció internamente que aquel lugar fuese lo suficientemente exclusivo como para que la sala de espera estuviese vacía, ya que en ningún momento se hubiese planteado dejar de llorar o contener sus sentimientos, por mucho que comprometiese su orgullo y la dignidad que su padre le había instado a mantener desde muy pequeña.

Ni bien el parte médico inmediato había arrojado que Manfred seguía con vida, Miles se había ocupado de despachar a la gente que se había preocupado lo suficiente como para acompañarlos hasta el hospital, los cuales eran en su mayoría otros polistas que estaban en el campo de juego y conocidos cercanos. El hecho de que el Rey no hubiese cedido ante una muerte tan patética pareció tranquilizarlos y se retiraron sin hacer más preguntas, pero aquel no era el caso de Franziska y tampoco el de su alumno más acérrimo.

La jovencita se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas del rostro ni bien oyó que alguien se acercaba a la sala y se sentó recta en el mullido sofá. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que quien se dirigía hacia ella era Miles Edgeworth, el cual traía dos vasitos muy cutres, uno en cada mano.

Franziska no lo había visto llorar pero tampoco se sintió extrañada por eso ya que si bien Miles había solido llorar en silencio y a escondidas cuando era pequeño, con el tiempo Manfred logró hacerle entender que un von Karma está muy por encima de derramar lágrimas por idioteces. Y aunque esa situación no era precisamente una idiotez, Franziska consideró que era de esperar que un hombre no llorase. Después de todo, llorar es cosa de mujeres, ¿no?

–Toma –Miles le alcanzó un vasito, del cual emanaba vapor, y luego se sentó a su lado.

Era té. Ella dio un sorbo y dejó que el líquido caliente le bajase por la garganta, tratando de no sentir el gusto a barato pero fue imposible.

–Qué asco… –se quejó sin disimular su mueca de disgusto.

–Es lo único más o menos decente que tenían en esa máquina expendedora de bebidas calientes. –El hombre se hizo una pausa, como si estuviese tratando de dar con las palabras correctas–. Creo que deberías de ir a casa –al oír aquello, Franziska le clavó los ojos hinchados como si fuesen puñales–. Doña Liv puede cocinarte algo que te guste y hacerte un té más delicado. No tienes porqué quedarte aquí. No tienes porqué soportar esto.

–E-Es mi padre –manifestó la niña con la voz entrecortada por un llanto inminente.

¿Qué demonios le hacía pensar al estúpido de Miles Edgeworth que estaba allí porque quería? Lo hacía porque era su deber, porque necesitaba ser la primera en enterarse cómo estaba su amadísimo papa, la primera en verlo, en abrazarle. No permitiría que Miles le quitase eso también.

–Lo sé, pero el sufrir gratuitamente no te hará más von Karma –la frase hizo que a Franziska le hirviesen las mejillas de ira y se arrepintiese de no traer la fusta con ella. El muchacho suspiró cansado al ver su reacción–. Yo solo era un poco menor que tú cuando murió mi padre. A diferencia del señor, él ni siquiera tuvo la chance de ser trasladado a un hospital. Ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontraron.

Franziska no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda. Conocía la historia de Gregory Edgeworth, el padre de Miles, pero nunca la había oído directamente desde los labios de éste último.

Manfred fue el que la puso al tanto de la fatalidad que envolvía al nuevo miembro de la familia ni bien ella tuvo la edad suficiente como para preguntarse de dónde había salido ese niño. Sabía que Gregory había sido abogado defensor, uno bastante inepto, que se había enfrentado al Rey y que había muerto encerrado en un ascensor de un disparo al corazón, consecuencia de un error de su propio hijo.

Por más que intentara, la jovencita no podía imaginarse la desdicha con la que cargaría Miles. El ser el asesino de tu padre era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión, comparable a como si hubiese sido ella quien provocase a Schwarz para que aplastase a Manfred.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –Franziska disimuló indiferencia. Últimamente estaba empatizando más de lo que le gustaría con Miles.

–Tiene que ver en que, aunque tu padre no vaya a morir, no quiero que pases por esto. Me gustaría poder ahorrártelo de alguna forma pero conociéndote sé que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

El joven dio por finalizada la conversación a la vez que sorbía de ese té horrible.

–Exacto, pierdes el tiempo –se apresuró a contestar ella–. No me iré de aquí hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos porque ningún estúpido médico ni tú pueden convencerme de que está fuera de peligro.

Justo en el instante en que Miles se disponía a decir algo, la puerta que llevaba hacia los cubículos en donde se encontraba Manfred, se abrió, y a través de ella se manifestó el mismo médico que los había recibido en la entrada cuando bajaron al accidentado de la ambulancia y quien les dijo que éste último seguía con vida.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y Franziska tembló al imaginarse lo peor.

–¿Es usted su hijo? –preguntó el médico a la vez que se dirigía hacia Miles Edgeworth.

–No, él no es su hijo. Yo soy su hija –se interpuso Franziska, con la rabia desmesurada que le provocaba el ser pasada por alto.

–Entiendo –por un segundo, el hombre miró a Miles dubitativo y Franziska fue testigo de cómo este último asentía con la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios todo necesitaba contar con la autorización de aquel estúpido? –El señor von Karma recuperó el conocimiento –dijo y de repente ella pudo sentir cómo se le relajaban todos los músculos del cuerpo– pero el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte. Le realizaremos estudios para asegurarnos de que todo está bien y eso llevará un par de días.

–¿Cómo es posible que se golpease en la cabeza de forma tan violenta? –preguntó Miles, poniéndole voz a la pregunta que Franziska estaba a punto de formular– Llevaba casco.

–El casco no estaba bien colocado, por lo que en el momento que el animal cayó sobre él, se movió de su sitio y dejó expuesta parte de la cabeza. –El hombre tomó aire y frunció el ceño levemente. La niña lo imitó: estaba analizando todos sus movimientos, y esa cara no le gustaba nada–. Ahora, hay otra cosa –procedió–. Si bien tuvo suerte en salir vivo, el peso del animal sobre su cuerpo provocó que se quebrase cinco costillas de ambos lados y la cadera quedó destrozada. Además, su fémur derecho se partió en tres pedazos.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Franziska, alterada, y su estado solo empeoró cuando sintió la mano de Miles en su hombro, tratando de calmarla.

–Caminará –dijo el médico como si aquello fuese lo que preocupaba a la niña– pero no sabemos cuándo. Tendremos que coordinar una cirugía para la reconstrucción del hueso de la cadera. La sanación de éste junto con la del fémur, llevará al menos seis meses si somos optimistas, y solo podremos serlo si el paciente se muestra colaborativo y asiste a fisioterapia.

–¿Me está d-diciendo que… mi padre tendrá que andar en silla de ruedas? –la jovencita rechinó los dientes con enfado.

El grandioso Manfred von Karma, el mejor fiscal del país, en silla de ruedas, imposibilitado como un lisiado. Su maravilloso porte, la elegancia que tenía para caminar y la habilidad que mostraba para los deportes, todo se vendría abajo. ¿Qué clase de médico era aquel estúpido que tenía en frente si no era capaz de devolverle a su padre de la misma manera en la que había estado siempre? ¿Por qué demonios se molestaban en pagar una fortuna en ese centro de salud privado si los profesionales que había allí no servían para nada?

–Estúpido inútil –escupió Franziska. El hombre se vio sorprendido por las palabras de la niña–. ¿Piensas permitir que Manfred von Karma salga de esta pocilga en una silla de ruedas, como si fuese un imbécil?

–¡Franziska! –la llamada de atención de Miles, provocó que ella elevase la mirada hacia él. Nunca le había elevado la voz de una forma tan descarada en frente de un desconocido y su expresión era más tosca de lo que la había tenido jamás–. No seas grosera –la reprendió–. Tu padre está vivo, ¿de qué diablos te quejas?

 _(Estúpido, ¡estúpido!… ¡¿cómo te atreves?!)_

–¿Agradecer, dices? ¡¿Pero de qué estupideces hablas, idiota?! –La niña dio una patada al suelo, queriendo liberar algo de la cólera que la consumía. De haber traído su fusta, ambos hombres no estarían mirándola de la manera en que lo hacían en ese momento– ¡Mi padre está discapacitado! ¡Tendrá que mostrarse en el tribunal así! ¡Tendrá que pasar vergüenza! ¡Manfred von Karma no puede pasar vergüenza!

Vio cómo Miles cerraba los ojos con retraimiento y un leve rubor se le aparecía en las mejillas. Acto seguido y pasando por alto el berrinche de Franziska, se inclinó ante el médico.

–Señor, siento muchísimo que tenga que presenciar esto. Compréndala, es solo una niña –se disculpó el muchacho.

Ella, al ver tal sumisión, dejó escapar un alarido de odio y lágrimas empezaron a salirle de los ojos, con la diferencia de que en aquel momento no eran de preocupación o miedo, sino que de asco y rabia.

–No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Aunque ciertamente, sí que es la primera en la que una niña pequeña me increpa de esa forma. _–(¡C-cómo se atreve!)_ –. De cualquier forma, pueden ver al señor von Karma si así lo desean, aunque debido al dolor le hemos suministrado morfina por lo que puede que esté un poco adormilado.

–Entiendo. Muchas gracias.

Miles Edgeworth volvió a inclinar la cabeza y al hacerlo, Franziska sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué clase de ser humano criado en el seno de los von Karma se muestra tan estúpidamente subyugado ante otro estúpido de su mismo calibre? ¡Era intolerable! ¡La manera en la que le había hablado, en la que la había ninguneado! ¡El descaro de subestimar el estado en el que habían dejado a su mentor, el hombre que le había dado todo! ¿Es así como pagan los don nadie a los que tratan de convertirlos en gente de bien?

Franziska se quedó dura como una estatua, paralizada por la repulsión que sentía, mientras veía cómo Miles se le adelantaba hacia la puerta. Algo en su cuerpo quería estar lo más lejos posible de él, por lo que cuando consideró que se habían distanciado lo suficiente, empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos, tratando de prepararse para ver a su papa en el estado en el que se lo habían dejado.


	3. PARTE 3

**N/A a pie de página**

* * *

 **PARTE 3**

* * *

Ni bien visualizó a Manfred tendido en la camilla, todos los sentimientos que Franziska había albergado en su interior hasta aquel momento, desaparecieron para dar lugar a la inmensa necesidad de correr hacia donde se encontraba su padre. Y así lo hizo: olvidándose por un segundo de la presencia de Miles Edgeworth –que había llegado un poco antes que ella–, la niña apresuró sus pasos y con brazos extendidos se abalanzó sobre el hombre que yacía inmóvil pero con los ojos bien abiertos, para así envolverle el cuello y, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro derecho, se largó a llorar.

–P-papi… –sollozó a la vez que sentía como Manfred respondía sutilmente a su abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Ya, ya –el veterano fiscal la obligó a que lo soltase, más por una cuestión de dignidad que por otra cosa.

La jovencita se separó para secarse el rostro con ambas manos aunque estaba lejos de poder detener el llanto. Que su padre estuviese vivo era motivo suficiente para detener sus lágrimas, pero la realidad era que en ese momento Franziska tenía un motivo más para llorar: el estado deplorable en el que había quedado su progenitor.

La imagen que daba Manfred en una camilla con un suero conectado era bastante tétrica y una manera en la que ella jamás lo había visualizado. Iba más allá del honor de los von Karma y la apariencia que tanto se molestaban en mantener; ver al mayor exponente de los tribunales de una manera tan vulnerable, le despertó temor y de repente hizo que comprendiese que por más perfectos que fuesen aquellos que llevaban su apellido, no dejaban de ser simples mortales expuestos a las atrocidades con las que puede golpear la vida.

–Franziska. Suficiente –Manfred volvía a dirigirle la palabra, esa vez con un tono de voz mucho más exigente y la pequeña se vio en la obligación de sorber por la nariz y simular integridad.

–Señor, es un alivio ver que se encuentra estable –dijo Miles apaciblemente. Oírlo provocó que Franziska se pusiera de mal humor nuevamente–. La situación causada por el accidente fue muy angustiosa, tanto para mí como para Franziska.

 _(No uses mi nombre para ganar puntos, estúpido)_

–Me imagino –concluyó el fiscal mientras miraba a su hija de reojo. Algo en sus orbes fríos hizo que la niña dirigiese la mirada al suelo–. Supongo que no habrás hecho un escándalo, ¿verdad? –inquirió de forma severa.

No pudo evitar balbucear al recordar lo mucho que había gritado y pataleado mientras su padre estaba inconsciente en el césped, cómo había perdido los estribos y de qué manera había olvidado cualquier rastro de seriedad al permitir que el estúpido de Miles Edgeworth la consolase como si una von Karma necesitase los paternalismos de un imbécil.

–Le encantará saber que estuvo inmensamente tranquila, conocedora de que usted era capaz de salir de este embrollo con vida. Impresionante para una chica de su edad –mintió Miles, y lo hizo de una forma tan descarada que la niña no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida aunque lo hiciese para cubrirla.

¿Qué clase de gusano osa mentirle en la cara al grandioso Manfred von Karma? Y más aún para protegerla.

Franziska apretó los puños y enderezó los hombros con orgullo. Aquel estúpido se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades y, definitivamente, ya había sobrepasado la cuota de atrevimientos por un día. Si él podía mostrarse lo bastantemente sinvergüenza frente a Manfred von Karma como para mentir por su bien, ella se arriesgaría un poco también.

–Papa, el estúpido de Miles está tratando de ser simpático conmigo para evitar que yo te cuente la manera en la que me dejó en ridículo hace un par de minutos –soltó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa que permitió que el muchacho viese–. Me trató de niña maleducada frente al estúpido del médico, cuando lo único que hice fue reclamar que se te tratase como el paciente importante que eres.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó su padre con los ojos entrecerrados y Franziska sonrió altanera. Tenía toda la atención de _papa_ para ella en aquel momento y la posibilidad de poner a Miles Edgeworth en el lugar que le correspondía.

–El estúpido del médico nos comentó sobre tu incapacidad y el estúpido de tu protegido, en vez de unirse a mí y protestar por una mejor atención, se enfadó conmigo y hasta se disculpó con el otro inútil –explicó la niña.

Franziska observó a Miles sobre sus hombros con toda la intención de deleitarse con su humillación, pero con lo que se encontró fue con una mueca de preocupación dirigida hacia ella. Inmediatamente después, suspiró y con los ojos cerrados bajó la cabeza. Su reacción le pareció extraña ya que esperaba ver algún destello de arrepentimiento en su mirada y al no entender qué había sucedido con el muchacho, volvió a dirigirse hacia su padre para encontrarse con que éste tenía el rostro desencajado en cólera.

–¿Incapacidad, dices?

El veterano fiscal pronunció las palabras entre dientes y Franziska pudo ver cómo los músculos de su cuello se tensionaban. Cuando se encontró con la furia tan grande que transmitían los ojos del Rey, dio un pequeño sobresalto.

No tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta de su error y se maldijo por asumir que él ya era conocedor del futuro inmediato que tendría que sobrellevar, el cual estaba lleno de humillación y pérdida de prestigio. ¡Maldición! ¡Era obvio que no lo sabía! De haberlo sabido, lo primero que hubiese hecho Manfred al verlos sería pedir por el inepto del médico en busca de una explicación. Nunca se hubiese molestado en perder el tiempo conversando con su hija y su pupilo.

 _(Qué… q-qué estúpida eres Franziska von Karma)_ Era increíble que fuese tan inmensamente descuidada. ¡Hasta el estúpido de Miles Edgeworth había tenido la precaución de cerrar la boca!

–Y-yo… l-lo sien…

–Señor –la interrumpió Miles y en aquel momento Franziska agradeció su intervención desde el fondo de su corazón. Estaba titubeando como un bebé. Parecía haberse olvidado de cómo hablar–, el médico nos aseguró que caminará, pero tardará seis meses en hacerlo –explicó el joven ahorrándose los detalles más preocupantes.

–¿Seis meses? –la voz tranquila y carente se sentimientos solo hacía que su padre diese más miedo. Estaba encolerizado a niveles insospechados, con todo y morfina en sangre. De no estar drogado… –¿Y cómo pasaré esos seis meses?

Franziska oyó cómo Miles inspiraba y se armaba de valor. Tenía tanto miedo como ella.

–En sillas de ruedas.

Se hizo un silencio de un par de segundos. Un silencio tan frío que Franziska sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Tenía la mirada clavada en sus zapatos y no pensaba levantarla por nada del mundo; tampoco le hacía falta: conocía a su padre y sabía la cara que ponía cuando estaba enceguecido de ira. Era como si los músculos de su rostro se desunieran y los huesos de su frente se hundían dándole un aspecto demoníaco. A su vez, también le daba un tic muy pronunciado en el párpado izquierdo, el cual junto con el rechinar de sus dientes inspiraban mucho más terror.

Manfred von Karma era un hombre muy violento pero generalmente sólo se abstenía a ejercer violencia psicológica la cual, junto con el alcohol que ingería con cada vez más regularidad, se volvía inmensamente insoportable para quien la sufría. Pocas veces Franziska lo había visto ser violento de forma física. A su hija nunca la había agredido pero en aquel momento la jovencita estaba segura de que si se hubiese podido levantar de esa camilla, tanto ella como Miles Edgeworth se hubiesen llevado un golpe o dos. Y el médico… Franziska sentía pena por el médico porque, tarde o temprano, Manfred volvería a caminar y de más está decir que no se olvidaría de la deshonra.

–Seis meses –murmuró el fiscal para sí mismo–. Seis largos meses dando lástima.

–S-señor…

–¡No intentes consolarme! –interrumpió a Miles con un gruñido colérico si bien en ningún momento el joven mostró intención de calmarlo. El fiscal tenía tanto odio dentro que levantó la mitad del cuerpo– ¡Tú puedes estar muy acostumbrado a ser un mediocre, pero yo no lo estoy! ¡Soy Manfred von Karma! ¡¿Entiendes eso?!

–¡Papa! –chilló Franziska con toda la intención de callar a su padre. Al parecer se había empecinado en llevar a cabo su descargo contra Miles, como siempre hacía –N-no… ¡no es nuestra culpa!

–¡Tú te callas!

La niña vio cómo su padre elevaba la palma de su mano y amenazaba con darle una bofetada. Aterrorizada, Franziska se echó hacia atrás, tratando de huir del lugar pero se chocó de espaldas contra Miles y éste la tomó de los hombros, conteniéndola. La niña se acercó lo más que pudo a él: tenía miedo pero de repente la presencia del tutelado la hizo sentir segura.

–Seis meses… –siguió murmurando, pasando de los dos jóvenes completamente. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

De repente, el Rey de los fiscales tomó la aguja intravenosa que salía de su brazo y se la arrancó con brutalidad. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar allí donde había estado el suero y luego de hiperventilar un par de segundos, Manfred volvió a dirigirse hacia ellos. Seguía furioso pero en su rostro Franziska pudo ver que había hallado algo más en lo que proyectar su odio.

Agradeció mientras sentía los dedos de Miles aferrándose a sus hombros. Él también estaba expectante.

–¿Holger ya se encuentra en casa? –preguntó impaciente.

Holger era el encargado de los establos en la mansión de los von Karma. Franziska intentó buscar algún tipo de respuesta que dejase satisfecho al veterano pero no encontró ninguna. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber dónde se encontraba Holger si hasta aquel momento había estado llorando?

–Sí. Yo mismo me encargué de que se dirigiese a la mansión justo después que ocurrió el accidente –contestó Miles. Se le oía sereno como siempre aunque la niña podía decir con seguridad que seguía igual de atemorizado.

–Bien–Manfred pareció complacido con la respuesta y Franziska dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio–. Dile que sacrifique al animal.

 _(No… ¡Schwarz!)_

Era el caballo favorito de su padre, negro como el carbón y de pelaje brillante. Siempre había sido obediente y era rápido como un rayo, además, ¡no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido!

Franziska no pudo evitar sentir cómo los ojos se le inundaban e intentando contener el llanto, comenzó a temblar. Obviamente, Miles notó aquello y se lo confirmó cuando cuestionó la orden que le daba su mentor de forma valiente, incluso después de lo mucho que lo había avergonzado:

–Pero señor… el animal no resultó herido en el acc…

–No me interesa –le interrumpió Manfred–. Dile a Holger que le ponga una bala en el cráneo, que se le ordeno yo, y también dile que tiene tres días para presentar su renuncia. No quiero tener en los establos a un inepto que no puede educar a un animal –agregó–. Vete ya y llévate a la niña.

Miles y Franziska abandonaron rápidamente el cubículo, sin pronunciar palabra y mientras salían del hospital camino al estacionamiento, ella comenzó a llorar en silencio. El joven se percató inmediatamente de su estado, pero no dijo nada y ambos se subieron en el coche de él, el cual le había sido alcanzado por uno de los sirvientes de la mansión.

Ni bien estuvieron en la casa, Franziska corrió desesperada hacia la cocina en busca de Doña Liv, el ama de llaves que quería como a una abuela, para evitar ser consciente de lo que iba a sucederle al pobre de Schwarz.

Cuando la niña ya llevaba aproximadamente veinte minutos llorando en el regazo de la mujer y recibiendo el consuelo que solo ella podía brindarle, sintió los pasos de Miles acercándose hacia la cocina y no puedo evitar temblar mientras aumentaba la frecuencia con la que caían las lágrimas.

Estaba cansada de llorar, lo único que deseaba era irse a la cama. No para dormir exactamente, porque era obvio que no podría, sino para aislarse del mundo, olvidarse de ese fatídico día y soñar despierta con un lugar en el que Schwarz seguía vivo, su padre ya no estaba enfadado y en donde el desconocido de Gregory jamás se subió a aquel ascensor, porque así Miles estaría lo más lejos posible de esa casa de locos aunque eso implicase que jamás lo conocería.

–Franziska. –La voz de Miles provocó que ella se separase del ama de llaves. La jovencita buscó una respuesta en los ojos del muchacho pero como siempre, estos no le decían nada– ¿Puedo confiarte una cosa? –preguntó y ella se sintió descolocada.

La anciana se retiró dejándolos solos mientras ambos jóvenes tomaban asiento en la mesa de la cocina, donde solían comer los sirvientes.

–Dime –dijo la niña. La curiosidad había hecho que dejase de repente sollozar.

–¿Pero puedo confiar en ti o no? –volvió a preguntar el pupilo de Manfred. Estaba siendo demasiado pesado pero la seriedad en su rostro no dio lugar a Franziska para enfadarse.

–Sí, claro.

–Schwarz sigue vivo –confesó Miles mientras dejaba ver una leve sonrisa.

Al oír aquello, Franziska no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por una inmensa felicidad aunque aún no entendiese muy bien qué había pasado

–Le pagué a Holger para que se llevase al caballo dentro de unos días, cuando abandone la casa. Es un animal tan atlético que cree que puede venderlo por unos cuantos miles de dólares en otra estancia –explicó el muchacho–. También le encargue que procurara que la estancia que lo compre sea un lugar en donde pueda ser feliz –acotó mientras dejaba expandir su sonrisa.

Franziska sintió una calidez en el pecho producto del agradecimiento y un montón de cosquillas le recorrieron el estómago. En aquel momento pudo decir con seguridad que las avispas habían dejado de ser tales para convertirse en mariposas. De repente no le molestaba sentir lo que fuese que sentía, no tenía que avergonzarse: Miles Edgeworth era una persona maravillosa y ella siempre le estaría agradecida por aquel detalle.

No tenía por qué hacerlo. No tenía por qué complacer a una niña caprichosa que hacía un rato había intentado hundirlo frente a su mentor con resultados catastróficos. Pero lo hizo.

Entonces se permitió abrazarlo por primera vez, sin vergüenza o sin lamentarse. Era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer por alguien que le cubría la espalda de tal manera, aun siendo hija de un hombre al que le encantaba avergonzarlo.

–Gracias –dijo con sinceridad plena, si bien aquello no evitó que le subiese un calor por las mejillas y el corazón le latiese a mil por hora.

–Lo único que pido a cambio es que no le digas nada a tu padre. –Miles respondió al abrazo pero se separó rápidamente–. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que a la primera oportunidad en la que consideres que te estoy molestando, se lo dirás.

Franziska negó con la cabeza con ímpetu. Podía ser muy mala cuando quería, pero no tanto.

–No lo haré. Es una promesa –dijo ella finalmente y vio cómo Miles lucía contento con la respuesta.

Aquella sería la primera situación de complicidad que ambos compartirían. La desgracia que había despertado en la niña el temor de quedarse sola y que, consecuentemente, empeoraría el carácter de su padre al verse condicionado por un bastón, también le había enseñado a que a veces es mejor estarse callada, que el apellido y el orgullo no son todo en esta vida y que a veces, al que más más desprecias es el que más hace por ti.

Con el tiempo, Franziska dejaría de ser niña para convertirse en mujer, afilaría su personalidad y entendería muchas cosas. Más allá de los sentimientos que con los años se fueron agudizando y volviendo más sinceros, la fiscal prodigio descubriría de forma eventual que el accidente que le había cambiado la perspectiva en tantos asuntos, no había sido una simple casualidad tramada por el destino, sino que en realidad fue un intento fallido de matar a su padre. A raíz de aquello, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué habría sido de Miles y de sí misma si esa tarde Manfred von Karma hubiese muerto y no hubiese estado allí para ordenar el sacrificio de Schwarz, el cual Miles se molestaría en cubrir por ella, y solo por ella.

Quizás la vida de los dos fiscales hubiese sido diferente aunque no por ello, más soportable.

* * *

Publicada la última parte de este extraño oneshot. He de decir que aunque lo escribí todo de golpe, ensimismada en mi headcanon xD, el final no me convence del todo. Lo revisé muchas veces; lo reescribí, tratando de hacer más ameno el mensaje que quería transmitir pero siento que no lo logré.

Sinceramente, podría haber agregado un par de detalles más, como por ejemplo, explayarme en lo que hubiese sucedido si Manfred von Karma hubiese estado muerto para cuando se destapa la olla de lo que verdaderamente pasó en el incidente DL-6 pero sentí que eso sería irme por las ramas, alargar más el asunto y dejar entrever parte de un fanfic que llevo escribiendo hace meses y que me está costando muchísimo terminar xD

Espero que se haya entendido o que, al menos, haya quedado coherente.

¡Gracias por leer y deja un comentario! :D


End file.
